The Boy With The Broken Smile
by Tragicturtle
Summary: Sophie Hartmen is new to Castle Rock and is already known for her bad reputation. smoking, fighting, and drinking are just some of her hobbies. But she also has a secret hidden life that she hides from everyone. That is until she meets Chris Chambers and her life changes forever. LANGUAGE WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled out of the run down club with smoke trailing behind me, fogging up my vision. Or that could have been the booze. As usual I had drank way more than I planned on and It was really hitting me hard. Granted, I was only about 120 pounds so I was definitely a lightweight. But that seemed to never stop me from getting fucked up. I was new to Castle Rock and I didn't know anybody in the town so I figured hitting up the nearest club would be a great way to get to know some of the locals. But so far, The only thing I was getting to know was the ground when my face suddenly collided with it. I felt the alcohol take over my body and mind. I was completely wasted. I had gotten myself in trouble in the past with drinking. Hell all I really did was cause trouble. I was a fighter. And I was good. At least when I wasn't drinking. My mother left me and my dad when I was just 3. It's been us ever since. I guess raising a girl alone wasn't easy because lets just say my old man didn't deserve the father of the year award. He let me run wild and do whatever I pleased whenever I wanted. I blame him for the way I turned out. People saw me as a trouble maker, street trash. That sort of thing. But If anybody really got to know me, they would see I was much more than that. Nobody ever really knows what goes on behind closed doors. I was beaten daily by my father. If you could even call him that. I always thought he had some kind of pent up anger because of my mom. I've got a sister, about a year older than me. I havn't seen her since my uncle took her away. I had always had hope that she got to a better life. Better than what I am. Life was never easy for me. I had to teach myself what to do, right from wrong, and everything in between. Never really having anybody to help me out or just be there.

I found myself walking down a cold dark alley. The wind blew fiercely and I tightened the hold on my jacket. The alcohol was still making it hard for me to walk. The buildings around me began to spin and I quickly turned to a corner and released whatever was left in my stomach.

"Oh god. ew." I said to myself, wiping the rest off with my jacket sleeve. I felt a little more relief after that. I knew my limits so I knew there was really no point of me trying to walk home because I couldn't figure out where I even lived. Plus my dad would see me drunk off my ass and I would just get another beating. I sighed and shrugged off my jacket laying it down on the cold ground. I sat on top of it and crossed my legs, leaning against the brick. I took deep and shaky breaths to try to get myself together. Of course it was not helping. I was too far gone.

I began to hear whistles and yells coming towards me. I shifted my pale limp body over to the noise and saw a group of men that looked about 19-20 coming towards me. They were smashing beer bottles and cheering. They didn't look like the most welcoming group so I decided to stay quiet and hopefully not be noticed.

"Hey boys! Look who we got here!" one of them yelled. He looked to be the leader of their group.

Shit. So much for being unnoticed. I groaned as they walked closer to me.

"Hey. I know you." The leader spoke. "You're the new chick here right?"

"Yep. how observant of you." I slurred crossing my arms.

They all chuckled and he crouched down to me. "I would watch that attitude If I were you sweetheart."

I didn't like when he called me sweetheart. It sounded threatening and cold. But of course, me being so drunk I couldn't function and my big mouth got the best of me.

"I would watch who you're talking to If I were you douche."

All the boys smirked and the leader licked his lips slowly. "Alright...so you want to play it like that."

"Yeah-h I dooo. I'll kick y-your ass!" I said pushing my self up from the ground. I slurred my words so much, I was surprised they understood me.

The leader smirked. "Oh that's right. I heard you're quite the little fighter."

I was still breathing heavy trying not to puke all over myself again. I lay my head on the brick wall. It was cold and felt good on my head.

He spoke again, making my head pound more. "I hate to break it to you doll, but Castle Rock has a lot of fighters around here. What makes you think you're so special?"

Even in my drunken state, I could tell this guy was a dick. And I never let anybody talk to me the way he was. Even if he was a guy and way bigger than me. I was too drunk to care. So I ended up making the most stupid decision of my life.

"Because I can do this." I swung my fist back and pounded it into his jaw with as much force as I could muster up.

He stumbled backwards and wiped some blood that had formed off his lip. All his friends around him looked shocked and then looked to me with pissed eyes.

"So the rumors are true." The leader spoke walking towards me. his fists clenched.

I backed further into the dark corner and tripped backwards on the way falling on my back.

"You really are street trash." He continued.

And thats when I felt it. A couple swift kick to my ribs over and over. I began to lose breath and started trying to crawl away. It was the only thing I knew to do.

"Yeah Ace! Get her!" I heard them yell in my blurry daze. So this asshole's name was Ace. Good to know. because I was already planning on hunting this guy down whenever I got sober.

As I tried to crawl away from the pain, a new one formed on my body. Ace had snatched me up by the hair and pulled me along with him to his buddies. I was then thrown on the ground, smacking my skull into the pavement. All I remember is hearing my shirt rip and felt Ace's disgusting hands all over me. That's when I started to panic.

"P-please...stop.." I barely could get it out. I was close to blacking out at this point.

In response, Ace threw a mean punch to my jaw. I whimpered and tried to fight back, throwing my fists in the air but getting nowhere. I heard them all laugh at my attempts to protect myself. I had been in a lot of fights in my days but I had never had to deal with this. I had never been raped before. and now it was happening. I was drunk, confused, and scared. There was nothing I could do to protect myself. The only thing I knew to do was to start screaming and pray to god.

"HELP! HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEE!" I cried out choking on a sob.

Ace responded with another punch to my face. This time I could taste the blood dripping down my face. I felt his buddies all holding down my arms and legs to prevent me from swinging and hitting him. So far only my shirt was off. and Ace was biting trails roughly down my neck.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" I continued screaming. This could not be happening. This can't be how it happens. How I lose my virginity. I wouldn't let it be to some sick creepy bastard who called me street trash.

Ace grabbed me by the throat and began strangling me. "Scream one more time and see what happens you bitch!" This made some of his buddies back off, giving my legs a chance to be free. I quickly kneed him in the balls as hard as my weak body could. He let out a scream and fell over. I quickly pushed myself off the ground and began trying to run. I didn't even get back to where my jacket lay on the ground before one of the boys grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked as hard as I could but he wouldn't budge. The boy threw me back on the ground and slapped me harshly in the face.

The assault continued for what seemed like hours to me. Everything was in slow motion. I felt every kick to my ribs, every punch in the eye until they were swollen, every rip and tear of my clothing, the ripping and tearing of my hair, all the blood I could feel running down my face and body. Then suddenly a voice broke through all of the hurt and pain and commotion.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF HER." It yelled. relief washed through my body and overpowered all of the pain. Somebody had found me. I could only think It was some sort of angel from god sent to save me. Because for a while I didnt think there was any hope. I thought I would die that night. I began drifting in and out of consciousness. I felt the weight on my body suddenly lifted off and heard yelling back and forth.

I must have drifted out again because the next thing I know, someone is scooping me up in their arms and carrying me away. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and I let out a whimper.

"Shhhh I've got you. You're going to be okay." My angel spoke.

That's when it all went black.

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter. Sorry if it was a little short but if you liked it and would like to see me continue with this story please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a daze. My mind was spinning, along with the walls around me. My head was throbbing and on instinct I immediately reached for my head and began to rub soothing circles on my temples. What did I do last night? I had blacked out and couldn't remember anything. I opened my eyes up to the blaring sun coming into the room. I groaned and rolled over to see a very attractive looking blonde boy sitting next to me lighting up a cigarette. I let out a surprised yell and shot up quickly.

"Who the hell are you?"

He took a puff of his cigarette and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. He was wearing a grey t shirt and a pair of rolled up jeans. He looked normal enough.

"I'm the guy who saved your ass." He smirked.

"I don't need anyone to save my ass. I usually do that for myself thank you very much." I huffed and ran my hands through my tattered hair.

He took another puff and flicked some of the ashes out the nearby window. "Well forgive me, I haven't checked my eyesight in a while, but it sure as hell didn't look like that last night."

It was then in my hungover state that I realized I wasn't even in my room. I looked around me to see different posters hanging on the walls, decks of cards, chairs, and a stack of porn magazines tucked away in a corner. I was in a freaking tree house. I must have really been going crazy. I put two hands on my head and groaned. I knew what had happened. I had gotten crazy drunk as usual and hooked up with some random dude that I didnt even know. It was bound to happen at some point.

I turned to the boy and sighed keeping my hands in my face, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. I had to admit though, he was pretty handsome for a drunken one night stand. "Don't worry about calling me or anything...I didn't even mean to-"

He quickly interrupted me. "What?" He said holding back a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay just tell me one thing...was I..good?"

He just watched me, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing. he seemed to be getting a kick out of this.

I felt my cheeks go red. I was not the type of girl to get embarrassed like this but when It came to sex, I took it seriously. I was still a virgin and had always hoped to lose it to that one special person, this however was nowhere near special. "Oh god." I groaned and leaned back on my elbows.

His face quickly softened. "You really dont remember what happened last night?"

I shook my head, my eyes wide. There was honestly no telling when it came to me. He threw the cigarette out the window and moved over to grab a mirror from the table. He slowly lifted it up to my face so I could see myself. I gasped and touched my face lightly. I had gashes and cuts all over my face and my eye had blackened pretty bad underneath. And that's when it all hit me. Ace, his gang, the club, the alley, I got my ass beat by grown men. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didnt want to remember any of it. I think that was the first time I was grateful for a blackout.

I looked over to the boy with scared eyes. He seemed to pick up on what I was thinking and he gently spoke. "You're alright. Nothing is broken from what I can tell and I got there before anything happened."

By happened I knew he meant he had gotten there before ace pinned me down again and proceeded to have his way with me. An innocent 16 year old girl. Minus the innocent part.

"You..you saved me?"

He smirked and nodded. "I guess I would like to think so."

I looked down and exhaled a sharp breath. "My angel..." I mumbled to myself.

"You feelin okay?" He asked moving back over to the window and leaning himself against it.

I looked over to him and ran a hand through my mess of brown hair. "Not really..but I'll get there right?"

He nodded. "You were pretty messed up last night, what made you think you could take on Ace Merrill?"

"It's not like I went looking for the guy. And I didnt even know who he was."

"Oh that's right. you're the new girl around here." He said with a grin that would make any girl melt. But not me. I wasn't that easy.

I sighed. "Does everyone here know me already?"

He shrugged. "No. But now that you took on Ace they sure will."

"The last thing I wanted to do was make an enemy my first night out."

"Everyone is Ace's enemy around here. Him and his gang pretty much scare the living shit out of most of the kids. At least they know not to mess with him."

I leaned back on the wall and crossed my arms. "Well I ain't a kid and I ain't scared."

He smiled and nodded slowly, as if he could see right down into my soul with those eyes. "So I was right. You did try to fight them."

"It's called self defense. I had no other choice! and as you can see it didnt turn out so well for me anyways." I said motioning to my beat up face.

He reached into a tiny box and pulled out what looked to be an ice pack. It was dripping water, which told me he must have tried to use it on me during the night. "Here. Press this on your eye. It will help with the swelling."

I did as he told and winced as it stung my eye. "Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say I've been where you are right now, but probably 10 times worse."

I smriked holding the ice pack to my face. "What? Ace and his gang beat you to a wimpy pulp too?"

He pursed his lips. "That..and my brother is one of them."

My eyes widened. I suddenly felt very bad for him. I mean, I only got beaten once from them but for him, it was probably an almost everyday thing.

"Oh wow...I'm sorry I didnt know."

He shook his head quickly. "Nah. It's okay. I don't ask nobody for their pity. I've lived with him for so long I'm just used to it."

"Does he ever go easy on you?"

He sighed. "Nope. They all treat me as if I was just another person on their hit list. Not eyeball's little brother."

I raised an eyebrow. "Eyeball?"

"His real name is Richard chambers."

He wouldnt tell me how he got the nickname eyeball. I wasnt quite sure I wanted to know either. I sighed and tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I got your last name..would you trust me enough to give your first?"

He smirked. "Christopher. But If you ever call me that I'll have to pretend like I dont know you. I prefer Chris."

I gave him a smile back although I probably looked a little pathetic considering my face was all distraught. "Im Sophia Hartmen. And if you ever call me that, I'll just pretend you dont exist. Call me Sophie."

We both chuckled and he seemed a little more relaxed. I bit my lips and played with a loose string on the end of my shirt. "So...we didn't...right?"

He picked up on what I was referring to and let out a beautiful laugh. "No. We didnt don't worry."

"Oh thank god." I breathed out and laid back on the blankets that were spread out underneath me. I let the ice pack hit the floor beside me.

"You might want to keep that on your face." He spoke. "They got you pretty good."

I sat back up and felt the soreness in my ribs. I winced and he was at my side in a second. "Hey, take it easy. You'll be sore for a couple days, maybe even weeks. Im sorry I couldnt have got there sooner. Wish like hell I would have." He frowned eyeing my injuries. "I didnt think they would ever sink so low to have done this to a girl."

I held on to his arms as he helped me sit up more. "That just goes to show that nobody knows anything about me. Im not like any girl."

"Is that how Ace got the bruise to his chin?" He asked.

I smirked. "Well he didnt get it from talking back to his momma."

Chris grinned and almost looked proud. "Bitchin."

He held out his hand for a low five and I slapped it quickly and let out a laugh. "Just promise me something?" He asked.

"I just met you Chris Chambers and you're already asking for promises?" I smirked.

He smirked and leaned back up against the wall across from me. "You also just met me and we've already spent the night together." He said with a cocky wink.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah...what do you want?"

"Just try not to get youself in anymore trouble like that?"

I smiled. "If you only knew.."

His face was serious and he rubbed his palms on his pants. Nervous habit?

"Are you worried about me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Look, all im saying is I can tell you're not afraid to speak your mind and you're not afraid to punch the most dangerous guy in Castle Rock...and I just don't know if I'll be there to save you if your ass gets caught in some deep shit again."

I sighed. I was never the type of person to need someone else and that wasn't about to change. All my life everything I had done was for me and my benefit because that's all there ever was. Just me. Sophie Hartmen. I got myself into some stupid shit but I also got myself out of some equally stupid shit. I never had anybody else there for me and I had learned to like it that way. Whether that was good or bad..It was going to stay like that.

"Chris, I can handle myself alright? That's all I ever did in the last 3 towns I've been in."

"Yeah? Well you're in Castle rock now sweetheart." He said pulling another cigarette out of his shirt pocket.

Did he just call me sweetheart? "What is that supposed to mean?"

I watched as he lit it up and tossed the lighter to the side, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it through his nose. I'll be honest, he made smoking look like a commercial for abused puppies.

"It means that people here are ten times meaner and ten times tougher and ten times more likely to not give a fuck about you." He spoke gently, worried he might scare me.

I shook my head and bit down on my lower lip. "I can promise you, I've seen it all and been through the worst of the worst. I'm used to people not giving a fuck about me anyways."

He licked his lips and sighed. "You're not an easy one to crack."

"Not in the slightest."

He took another drag from the cigarette and to my surpise, smiled at me. "Looks like I'll just have to keep an eye out for you then."

I sighed and looked down at my old worn out converse. "Would it even help if I argued?"

"Nope." He said showing off a big grin.

"So what? You're stalking me now?" I said crossing my arms to my chest.

He scoffed and held his chest dramatically. "Is that how you thank the person who saved your life? I could have left you laying there. And trust me, It already wasn't a pretty sight when I showed up."

I held myself tightly, trying to forget the events that had happened the night before. He was right. I know what would have happened if he hadn't walked by. And even though I wanted to deny it with every fiber in my body...something was telling me that there was a reason it just so happened to be Chris and something was telling me that he would have never left me there regardless.

"Thank you." I suddenly blurted out.

He almost looked surprised at my sincerity and he smiled and nodded. "Anytime."

I looked around us at the two sleeping bags and blankets in a mess all around the floor. "You actually stayed with me last night?"

He nodded. "Just didnt want to risk them finding you again. And I know they would have never found you here."

I looked around me still a bit confused. "Where is here?"

"I would tell you but...then I would probably have to kill you.." He said with a tilt of his head, making his sandy hair fall into his eyes.

I crossed my arms and smirked. "So a mysterious boy comes to my rescue and whisks me away to a safe house and I'm not even allowed to know where it is?"

"Hey im not mysterious, I told you my name didnt I?"

I sighed still crossing my arms. Chris Chambers was defiantly not like any guy I had ever met in all the towns I had moved to. There was something different about him. And I wasn't quite sure what that was yet.

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair once again, something that probably made all the girls swoon around him. "We're in me and my buddies tree house. We've had it since we were just kids and it's always been somewhere we can all go and feel safe."

I raised my eyebrows. "And you decided to bring me here? Wow I feel special Chris Chambers. When do I get the free massage and continental breakfast?"

He chuckled. "Ya know. You have a pretty screwed up way of thanking your hero."

At that I rolled my eyes. "What would you prefer Mr. Chambers?"

He flicked the cigarette out the window once again and scooted closer to me, then leaning back on his hands with a smug look. "Come to a real party with me tonight."

I squinted my eyes at him. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged looking confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because the last party I went to resulted in the reconstruction of my face." I winced pressing on my blackened eye.

I looked back to him to see a soft smile playing on his lips. "The only difference is this time, you'll be with me. And obviously I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I don't know Chris...I think my partying days should be done from now on."

"Hey. Who says you have to drink and get wild to have fun? All im asking for is one night. Just one night to have a little fun, get loose..not too loose and just don't worry. After the night you had, you need that." He stared me down with his green eyes. They were so mesmerizing I found it hard to look away. I still had no idea what it was about this kid. I mean, we didn't even know eachother and I could already tell I could trust him more than most people in my life. Of course, I would never admit that to him.

I stood up slowly, making sure to hold my sore ribs as I did. He watched me with hopeful eyes. I sighed and let my arms fall to my sides. "What the hell."

He flashed me a grin and stood up with me.

"But what about my face?" I asked him. "Everybody's going to know."

"Who cares what people think? Like I said you'll be with me. Stop worrying so much."

I sighed and turned to the small pocket sized mirror and tried to smooth out my wild hair.

"Plus." He added. "If this wasn't such a small town, people would think you've lived here all your life. You fit right in Sophie." It was the first time he had said my name and it sounded so angel like in his soft voice.

I turned to him. "How do I even know I can completely trust you?"

He smirked. "Meet me at 22nd at 9 tonight and find out."

I know I shouldn't have went out with him. I know I should have just went home, cooked a nice dinner for me and my father, got in my pjs and went to bed like a good well behaved young woman. But let's be honest. I was defiantly not well behaved, and I could tell Chris wasn't either. He was the typical greaser guy that I always messed around with. He had a dangerous vibe but at the same time, made me feel safe and protected. Something about that drew me in so intensely. I had never felt it before so of course, I acted on it like an idiot.


End file.
